Tirlerion
Summary Tirlerion, previously known as the Man in Black is the Caelestian Intermediate Power of Forbidden Magic and the only known Intermediate Power within the AE storyline. Among all of the Caelestian deities, his role in the Lorian Pantheon is among the most mysterious and obscure. Tirlerion's goal is to establish a world where he is praised as the one and only god and he intends to do so by bringing all things within Terra into the World Pool and to seal all of creation from the rest of Caelestia. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C, likely higher Name: Man in Black, Lord Tirlerion Origin: AEverse Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown Classification: Intermediate Power of Forbidden Magic, Caelestian, Avatar of evil Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Extrasensory Perception, Cosmic Awareness, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Immortality (Types 1, 4, and 8), Teleportation, Acausality (Type 1), Magic, Flight, Energy Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Reality Warping (Is able to alter the history of a particular timeline in such a way that will result in the destruction of various event outcomes throughout the timeline), Causality Manipulation (Through altering timelines, Tirlerion can destroy the possible resulting outcomes of sequences of events), Pocket Reality Manipulation and Power Absorption via the World Pool (The World Pool is his own "cosmology" at the center of a black hole that Caelestian deities are unable to fully enter without giving up their powers), Spatial Manipulation, Black Hole Creation, Dimensional Travel (Created rifts that pull individuals from Lore and Caelestia into the World pool), Creation, Abstract Existence (Type 1. The Man in Black represents all that is aligned with the concept of 'evil'. While Falerin Ardendor is the Extra Greater Power of evil, he is not truly evil to the degree of Tirlerion), Technology Manipulation, Time Manipulation (Created the Key of Time which allows the user to step out of the flow of time and navigate outside of the temporal universe), can nullify Dimensional Travel and Time Travel with the Key of Time. Resistance to BFR with the Key of Time, Existence Erasure (Immune to Uncreation which removes object so that they have never existed in space and time), Memory Manipulation (Total uncreation of an object also erases the object from memories), Time Manipulation (All Uncreation involves chronomancy), Poison Manipulation (Immune to the effects of bizarre matter which is poisonous to both body and mind), Dream Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation (Incomplete Uncreation results in "bizzare flecks" which can break down the boundaries between realities) Attack Potency: Universe level+ (Created the World Pool which not even Falerin Ardendor is able to break through nor remove. Can alter events occurring at any point within a given timeline), likely higher (The AE timelines flow in a specific format such that all points in time within all timelines are occuring at once in the same moment) Speed: Unknown, Omnipresent within the World Pool Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Universal+, likely higher Durability: Universe level+ (Can survive strikes from Falerin Ardendor and withstand the seals of all previous gods of Caelestia) Stamina: Virtually limitless Range: Universal+ Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient. Viewed the entire AdventureQuest timeline outside of linear time with the Key of Time and is aware of all events past, present, and future. Weaknesses: None Notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Immortals Category:Teleportation Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Causality Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Space Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Creation Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Technology Users Category:Time Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:AEverse Category:Tier 2 Category:AdventureQuest